tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Saved You!
Saved You! is the tenth episode of the twelfth season. Plot Thomas has to take a fireman to Maithwaite for a medal ceremony and decides to try and help the engines on the way. But all of his attempts end in failure when Rocky drops a water tower, Harvey goes down the wrong line, and Gordon cannot find Toby. Thomas asks Percy to collect the fireman, then goes to sort out the messes he's made. However, he gets to prove his heroism by taking some children to the medal ceremony after Bertie gets stuck in the mud. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Alice * Gordon (does not speak) * Percy (does not speak) * Harvey (does not speak) * Rocky (does not speak) * The Fireman (does not speak) * Emily (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Two of the Percival Twins (cameo) Locations * Maithwaite * Maron * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Flour Mill Trivia * Stock footage from Thomas and the Storyteller, Thomas and the Lighthouse, and Thomas in Trouble is used. * Two pictures from a magazine story show Harvey with CGI faces; but throughout this episode, he had a model face for unknown reasons. * This episode marks Alice's first speaking role. * This episode marks the last appearances and/or speaking roles for a few characters: ** Donald and Douglas' last appearances until Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. ** Harvey's last appearance until the seventeenth season episode Gone Fishing. **Bertie's last speaking role until the fifteenth season episode Stop that Bus!. ** The last appearance of the breakdown train until The Adventure Begins, aside from the Works Unit Coach. Goofs * When the water tower breaks, some pieces land on Thomas' line. But in the next shot, his line is clear. * Duck has a correctly proportioned face unlike in Excellent Emily, but is still missing his cheekbones. * When Toby breaks down, he makes "diesel noises". * The narrator says that deliveries are made on time "without confusion and delay", whereas he should say "without confusion ''or ''delay." * When Thomas pulls Toby off the mainline, Toby derails. * When Thomas reverses back to the points before rescuing Toby, in an aerial shot, a steam platform is visible. * Harvey has a different whistle sound. * In a photo of Thomas and Duck, some of Thomas' mechanism is seen. * In many scenes, the character's CGI faces are not positioned correctly. * When Bertie is stuck in the mud, his driver and his passengers are not portrayed in CGI. Merchandise * Books - Thomas the Hero and Thomas' Mixed-Up Day/Thomas Puts the Brakes On In Other Languages Gallery File:SavedYou!titlecard.jpg|Title card File:SavedYouUSTitleCard.png|US Title card File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse12.png|Stock footage File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse13.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheStoryteller41.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheStoryteller42.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheStoryteller45.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheStoryteller46.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheStoryteller48.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheStoryteller49.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheStoryteller50.png|Stock footage File:SavedYou1.png File:SavedYou2.png File:SavedYou3.png File:SavedYou4.png File:SavedYou5.png File:SavedYou6.png File:SavedYou7.png File:SavedYou8.png File:SavedYou9.png File:SavedYou10.png File:SavedYou11.png File:SavedYou12.png File:SavedYou13.png File:SavedYou14.png|Stock footage File:SavedYou15.png File:SavedYou16.png File:SavedYou17.png File:SavedYou18.png File:SavedYou20.png File:SavedYou21.png File:SavedYou22.png|Rocky File:SavedYou23.png File:SavedYou24.png File:SavedYou25.png File:SavedYou26.png File:SavedYou27.png File:SavedYou28.png File:SavedYou29.png File:SavedYou30.png File:SavedYou31.png File:SavedYou32.png File:SavedYou33.png File:SavedYou34.png File:SavedYou35.png File:SavedYou36.png File:SavedYou37.png|Donald File:SavedYou38.png|Douglas File:SavedYou39.png File:SavedYou40.png File:SavedYou41.png File:SavedYou42.png File:SavedYou43.png File:SavedYou44.png File:SavedYou45.png File:SavedYou46.png File:SavedYou47.png File:SavedYou48.png File:SavedYou49.png File:SavedYou50.png File:SavedYou51.png File:SavedYou52.png File:SavedYou53.png File:SavedYou54.png File:SavedYou55.png File:SavedYou56.png File:SavedYou57.png File:SavedYou58.png File:SavedYou59.png File:SavedYou60.png File:SavedYou61.png File:SavedYou62.png File:SavedYou63.png File:SavedYou64.png File:SavedYou65.png File:SavedYou66.png File:SavedYou67.png|Thomas and Gordon at Maron File:SavedYou68.png File:SavedYou69.png File:SavedYou70.png File:SavedYou71.png File:SavedYou72.png File:SavedYou73.png File:SavedYou74.png File:SavedYou75.png File:SavedYou76.png File:SavedYou77.png File:SavedYou78.png File:SavedYou79.png File:SavedYou80.png File:SavedYou81.png File:SavedYou82.png File:SavedYou83.png File:SavedYou84.png File:SavedYou85.png File:SavedYou86.png File:SavedYou.JPG File:SavedYou!3.png|Deleted scene of Harvey with a CGI face File:SavedYou!4.jpg|Deleted scene File:SavedYou!40.jpg File:SavedYou!41.jpg File:SavedYou!42.jpg File:SavedYou!43.jpg File:SavedYou!63.png File:SavedYou!64.png File:SavedYouBehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes File:SavedYouBehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes File:SavedYouBehindtheScenes3.jpg|Behind the Scenes File:SavedYouBehindtheScenes4.jpg|Behind the Scenes File:SavedYouBehindtheScenes5.jpg|Behind the Scenes File:SavedYouBehindtheScenes6.jpg|Behind the Scenes Episode File:Saved You! - British Narration|UK Narration File:Saved You - American Narration Category:Season 12 episodes Category:Episodes